


Que je sois tout entier en vous

by malurette



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Necrophilia, One Shot, Vore, ohgods it' so fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Après m’avoir tué, il faudra manger mon corps," a-t-il dit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que je sois tout entier en vous

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Que je sois tout entier en vous  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Taishaku Ten x le cadavre d’Ashura Ō  
>  **Genre :** amour malsain absolu/vore  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « RG Veda - Ashura-o/Taishakuten - cannibalisme - "une dernière fois, je t’en supplie" » - (3 décembre) sur KinkEnStock (round#02, décembre ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 10 – mais pourquoi liriez-vous une fic sur ce couple sans être arrivés au bout de la série ?  
>  **Note supplémentaire :** je suis plus familière avec la première traduction, pour les dialogues et les dénominations, si ça change quelque chose ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

« Après m’avoir tué, il faudra manger mon corps, » a dit Ashura Ō.  
Mais Taishaku Ten ne voulait pas tuer Ashura Ō. Il voulait le voir vivre à ses côtés, captif s’il le fallait, heureux ou non. Il était encore trop égoïste pour souhaiter le bonheur de l’être aimé au détriment du sien propre. Il voulait juste le posséder. Juste le voir vivre, à sa portée. Il voulait tenir entre ses mains sa vie, pas sa mort.  
Mais pour l’avoir, il lui a juré d’exaucer son vœu.

Au moment où Ashura Ō meurt, empalé sur son sabre, Taishaku Ten haït absolument le fils à naître qu’Ashura Ō aime plus que lui, pour lequel il meurt et pour lequel Taishaku Ten devra vivre désormais dans la solitude la plus douloureuse. Il a cependant promis et il tiendra sa promesse. Il veillera sur cet enfant et sur le monde dans lequel il grandira.

« Que je sois tout entier en vous. » _Que tu sois tout entier en moi_ , Taishaku Ten lui fait intérieurement écho. Oh, dans un autre, tout autre contexte, ça sonnerait tellement différemment ! Les nuits qu’ils ont partagées, leurs deux corps unis, Taishaku Ten se sent malade à cette idée. Un tel parallèle le révulse. Mais il lui faut être fort ; bientôt, ça sera pire encore.

« Ne me quitte pas, » voudrait-il hurler, trop tard. Il n’a plus le droit d’exiger quoi que ce soit. Le prix a été payé, les serments prononcés. Il est temps d’agir, à présent.  
Mais au moins, au moins, maigre, si maigre consolation : ainsi, Ashura Ō fera à jamais partie de Taishaku Ten. Il lui appartiendra entièrement, pour toujours. À lui, lui seul. Tout passera en lui. Sa force brute, ses pouvoirs magiques, ses connaissances. Cela lui donnera le pouvoir, et peut-être la compréhension de l’amour pour ce fils. Cela lui procurera aussi la présence d’Ashura Ō à ses côtés de la manière la plus intime qui soit. Il y puisera la force nécessaire pour tenir sa promesse, tant physique que mentale.

Alors, une dernière, toute dernière fois avant de tout perdre, il fait en sorte de tout gagner. Le corps d’Ashura Ō, il l’a déjà exploré tout entier par le passé. Il en connaît le goût et le toucher, la fermeté des muscles et la texture de la peau ; il l’a déjà embrassé, léché, sucé, mordu. Il lui faut aujourd’hui aller plus loin et l’avaler. (Pas juste pour un plaisir oral oblatif. Pour de bon.) Et il le fera. Jusqu’au bout. Si seulement il arrivait à y prendre du plaisir, pour rendre l’acte moins atroce...

Aux premiers temps de son amour Taishaku rêvait de prendre cet inaccessible Ashura Ō de force s’il le fallait, sans consentement, sans plaisir de sa part. Si c’était le seul moyen... il se passerait d’amour pour avoir juste le plaisir. Plus tard il a pensé à comment le séduire. Que lui faudrait-il mettre en œuvre pour le faire tomber entre ses mains, à défaut de l’avoir vraiment entre ses bras. Et il a finalement été facile de l’obtenir ; une démonstration de force et d’ambition, et il a attiré l’œil d’Ashura Ō, qui cherchait lui-même à atteindre un être inaccessible. Le marché semblait sordide à la base : le corps du roi contre la promesse que ce général lui prête un jour la force de son bras. Mais avec le temps, son cœur est venu avec. Ensemble, ils ont appris à se donner mutuellement du plaisir, parfois calmement, parfois brutalement.

Aujourd’hui Taishaku Ten a la possibilité – peut-être même le devoir – d’ignorer l’intégrité d’Ashura Ō, de le prendre à sa guise, de faire ce qu’il veut de son corps tant qu’à la fin, il le mange.  
Il se doit d’aller jusqu’au bout de ses désirs sans se soucier des attentes, du confort, du plaisir de son partenaire ; ne satisfaire que les siens. Retrouver l’état d’esprit brutal de ces temps où il désirait obscurément Ashura Ō si lointain et commençait juste à planifier de l’obtenir sans encore savoir comment, à ne penser qu’au résultat et pas aux moyens. L’étreinte sauvage, sans respect, dont il a pu rêver à cette époque, le voici à même de la commettre sans remords.

Et pourtant... les remords assaillent tout de même Taishaku Ten : Ashura Ō n’est plus juste un corps, une force, quelque chose dont s’emparer. Il est son amant bien-aimé. Il est une personne. Même fraîchement tué. Depuis longtemps, maintenant et pour toujours, Taishaku Ten ferait n’importe quoi pour lui plaire. S’il le pouvait, il ne souillerait pas ainsi sa dépouille de ses désirs violents. Mais c’est Ashura Ō lui-même qui lui a imposé cet acte, qui l’oblige à le désacraliser ainsi. La colère contre lui, le sentiment d’abandon aidant, il s’exécute.

De ses mains, de sa langue, de ses dents, il parcourt son corps. Sur le corps encore chaud, il reproduit fidèlement les préliminaires dont il a tellement pris l’habitude. De haut en bas, il l’embrasse et le caresse. Puis il remonte ; de bas en haut, il commence à le dévorer. Peu à peu, il le fait disparaître. Morceau après morceau. Certains, il les arrache avant de les manger. D’autres, il les consomme à même son corps, taillant directement dans le vif. (Qui n’est pourtant plus si vif, mais Taishaku Ten refuse d’y penser. Il refuse d’admettre que c’est là un cadavre qu’il engloutit ; il veut se convaincre qu’il accomplit un dernier acte d’amour avec Ashura Ō, qu’il lui donne l’ultime preuve de sa dévotion en acceptant cette épreuve.)

À force, il n’en reste plus rien de reconnaissable. C’est mieux ainsi ; quand il ne lui reste plus qu’une tête tranchée sans corps, c’est sans remord qu’il détruit son visage et annihile ce qui restait d’Ashura Ō en ce monde.

Il a disparu tout entier. Ne restent de lui que quelques gouttes de sang dans la poussière. Même plus un cheveu. Aucune relique. Les derniers survivants du clan Ashura – hormis le fils maudit encore à naître – ont été anéantis par ses troupes. Bientôt, l’Empereur Céleste lui-même tombera ; avec l’avènement de Taishaku Ten, jusqu’à la mémoire d’Ashura sera réduite à néant. Lui seul conservera le souvenir d’Ashura Ō. Leurs deux corps fondus en un seul, il restera seul avec son fantôme.

Pour l’éternité.


End file.
